


The Protector

by Lavender_BlueA



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_BlueA/pseuds/Lavender_BlueA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all begin since they were young. Bastian always be there for Philipp but time changes anythings can happens right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

Intro …..

 

“Tiny boy …. just give me the money” 

 

“No Kehl please, I already give you all I have … I got nothing left”

 

“You liar …. give me” the big boys push another boy who look about to cry his eyes out

 

“ Ough, that hurt please ….”

 

“ Just give me….. Hey what the hell !”

 

“Pick somebody your own size come on!! ” 

 

“Just mind your own business … Aghhhh” the punch flew to the air next to Kehl’s face

 

“I said go away or else next one will be on your face” Bastain watch Kehl quickly run away the he turn himself to the boy who sit on the floor and crying

 

 

“Hey stop crying and look at me …” when he see that other boy doesn’t seem like going to stop soon he sit in front of the boys and take hands that cover other boy face out “ Come on he just a jerk ignore him My name is Bastian Schweinsteiger what is your name?”

 

“ Philipp ….. Philipp Lahm … Thank you Thank you very much” Philipp clear his tear out and look at the boy who save him and stand up

 

“It’s OK well you are really tiny… That must why he is picking on you” Bastain laugh 

 

Philipp puff his cheek “I am not that tiny I still young there are time to grow” 

 

“Well you shorter than me .. how old are you .. Six?” 

 

“No I am eight years old”

 

“Hey you are older than me I’m seven. Wow didn’t see that coming” Then both boys share laugh 

 

Bastian watch his watch it almost 17.00

 

“Where do you live? Well as you can see I'm new to here? come on I walk you home”

 

"I am fine my home is just couple block away"

 

"Nahh It's all right mine is one block farther than you come on Lahm"

 

As they walk by they shared story their life they talk and laugh all the walk through 

 

 

"This is my home thank you Bastian if you didn't walk by I might got into trouble"

 

" It really is nothing Philipp .. Oh I can call you that right?"

 

"Yes you can call me whatever you want"

 

"Then you can call me Basti. Ahhh it late my family might be worry good bye Philipp"

 

" Then you have to hurry .. good bye Basti"

 

" Bye .. call me Basti if you like to and don't worry I will protect you and make sure no one gonna bully you again byeeee" Bastian shout on the way out of his home 

 

 

Philipp smile to himself while walk in to his home

 

"I'm home"

 

"Who is that Philipp?" His mother shout from the kitchen

 

"My new friend mum he a good man mum and he said he will be my protector " Philipp start to share the story of Bastian to his family at the dinner and can't even stop about him.


	2. Chapter 2 : First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone sorry for the delay of this chapter but here it is. I hope that you like it 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading

Chapter 2

 

“Philipp Let’s go …. hurry we are waiting for you” 

 

“I’m coming …. stop yelling Thomas” Philipp take a bite of bread with his mouht while run to the front door

 

“ Right right come on .. you are so late” Thomas Müller the junior that live next to Philipp house is the tall and skinny boy. 

 

“Hey this is like what 8 in the morning what are we hurry for”

 

“The Football team are open for the new member phillip I have to sign the paper and I can't wait to join the team”

 

“Oh … right you’re freshmen now ”

 

“Do not make a sound like I’m a child gradpa ”

 

“Why not? you act like one all the time and I’m sure that it is not gonna be problem you are good Thomas”

 

“Well I know that but … Some how I’m still nervous you know everyone always say that the test is terrify”

 

“ but you are very good with the ball don’t worried”

 

“You know people said that the scary one is your best bro Basti”

 

“Why? Basti isn’t scary he is a nice man”

 

“No … Do don’t use that word I’ve met him alright. He is pretty scary dude he always make that face to me and he scare me all the time”

 

“ Well … I’m gonna be there too Thomas”

 

“That’s what I scared you be there and he know me”

 

Philipp say good bye with thomas and run to his class all of them study in Engineer but Philipp is junior now while Thomas is freshmen and Bastian is Sophmore. 

 

Philipp is also on the team but he didn’t involve with the test he just go and look from the bench that not his job it’s belong to the sophmore now. Basti is vice caption of the team but everyone listen to him because the captain of the team nowaday he was very busy with the senior project. 

 

“Philipp hey wait for me” philipp turn himself to that sound.

 

“Hello Mats how are you today” Philipp look at his friends Mats Hummel the tall boy with the curly dark brown hair. He wearing the sunglasses he came with the powerful smell of perfume.

 

“Seriosly can’t you see me. I having that damn hang over again goddd why am I have to drink that much last night” Mats put his hand on his head 

 

“Mats stop it your hair is messy come on let’s grab some coffee to help your problem” Philipp walk with mats to cafe'

 

The line in the cafe' is not that long ,so Mats said he will go with Philipp and while they wait like 5 minutes Mats start to talk

 

“Wow people …music uhg they talk so lound Philipp make them shut up” Mats cover his eyes and put his head on Philipp back

 

“Mats … your head is heavy take it off”

 

“Philipp shut up I’m so dizzy” Philipp don’t know what to do when the line go up he though Mats will stand by his own but no he still on his back but walk along with him

 

 

“Good Morning sir what can I get for you today?” 

 

“ Black coffee for him and…….”

 

“ Hot chocalate with whipcream and peppermint syrup” Philipp trun to the voice 

 

“ Basti”

 

“Hello Phipp” Batian

 

“Hey!! somebody see me here … I’m on the floor people” Mats shout from the floor he suddenly fell down after Philipp turn

 

“ I’m sorry Mats Let’s me help you” 

 

“Let’s me Phipp … Now get up Mats” Bastian help pulling Mats arm to bring him up

 

“Thank Bastian … Ugh Is this day gonna be worst for me”

 

“This is why I told you ‘DO NOT DRINK WHEN YOU HAVE A CLASS NEXT DAY’ “ Philpp shout to Mats

 

“Philipp turn down your voice .. wow you sound like my mum”

 

“Yeah he did that a lot … Ouch Phipp don’t hit me” 

 

“ Here you go sir ”

 

“ Ah, Thank you how much” Philipp pay bills while Bastian and Mats walk out to the corner

 

“Where are you drink last nigh Mats?”

 

“Why do you ask … I went to Roman Weidenfeller house and have a drink there”

 

“Really did you met Benni he went too yesterday”

 

“Honesty I can’t remember why are you asking me this …. Oh god I feel sick”

 

“Do not throw up at me Hummel…. I asking because I didn’t see him this morning” 

 

“Really .. Do you call him?”

 

“Yes and he is not picking up. Mats take care yourself get some sleep or whatever you have to be with me on the test in the evening”

 

“Yeah yeah I know that”

 

“What are you to talking about?” Philipp stop next to them and give one cup to Mats

 

“Nothing to be worry Philpp I just tell him to take care himself for this eveing”

 

“Oh the test right ? Basti Thomas gonna be there to don’t be hard on him”

 

“Why are you say that? I am that scary to you?” Bastian try to make a straight face and move his face to look at Philipp

 

“No, Not to me … To him” Philipp look at Basti face and put his face away

 

“Don’t worry Phipp he will make it I saw him plays but I can’t promise that I wont tease him. It’s always funny when that boy scare won’t it” Bastian Laugh and Philipp start to laugh too

 

“ Hey, love bird aren’t we suppose to study come on” Mats say after he feel like he is and outsider for this conversation.

 

“Oh right our class start in 10 mins … Good bye Basti see you at the test” Philipp and Mats hurry out 

 

“ Ouch/Ouch” Mats bump into someone outside the cafe'

“Hey are you to Okay … Beni?” Philipp look ate both of them and when he see the other man he ask

 

“Hey Philipp hey I’m OK …. Mats is that you”

 

“Hi Beni ...god aren’t you hang over too?” Mats look at the other man that have blond hair who doesn’t look the same way that he is this morning Benedikt Höwedes are not wearing sunglasses and doesn’t look like hell as he is today.

 

“Yes .. but not much as you Mats”

“Right right … shit I’m have to go to class now talk later OK” Mats start to run

 

“See you Beni” Philipp shout while Mats grab him run to Pr. Matthäus the scaried professor who are the most strict of all teacher.

 

 

Benedikt stand there and Basti come and join him 

 

“Why are they that hurry … He might hurt Philpp with that pull” 

 

“Don’t be a dad Bastian ,Come on let’s go” 

 

"Why don't you pick up my phone? "

 

"I forgot to bring it"

 

"Have you met Mats yesterday He's look like shit today"

 

"Er... yeah I met him" Benedikt brushing

 

"why are you making that face what happend?"

 

"No Nothing happend. Just come already" Benedikt walk fast and lead Bastian to the class.

 

"Hey wait for me"


End file.
